Darn You Murphy's Law
by RagdollStuffy
Summary: John somehow gets brought over to the Starship Andromeda. Please R & R. FarscapeAndromeda Xover. CHAP 4 UP!
1. Stupid Murphy

**Title : Darn You Murphy's Law  
**

**Author Disclaimer : I own neither Farscape, nor Andromeda. I make no money from this widdle story of mine. **

**Rating : Pg-13, minor swear words.

* * *

**

**Chapter One : Stupid Murphy...  
**

* * *

Okay, today is definitely not normal, but since when is that a problem for me? You'll see...

I was walking towards somewhere, anywhere, nowhere, heck, I didn't even care! Anyway, I'm in one of Moya's many corridors when Murphy and his stupid law threw me another curve ball, and it hit me in the head. The ship tilted kinda funny like, and I lost my footing. So I'm a klutz sometimes, so sue me. I fall head first into this huge blue rip in Moya's skin. I landed flat on my face, dazed I sat up, but quickly regained my senses, and pulled my gun out. I took a good look around my surroundings. CRAP! Instead of the rich organic red of Moya, there was shiny metal walls. "Peacekeepers," I muttered under my breath, "Damn I hate Peacekeepers!" Sneaking around a corner I noticed a pair of boots sticking out from a hole in the wall. I crept quietly towards the dangling feet when I almost got a heart attack. The ship started blaring a very, VERY loud klaxon. "Alert! Intruder onboard! Alert!" I focused back on the boots.

"Aw Rommie, not that again, give me a break already will'ya?"

I charged my pistol, jumped into view of the PK with my gun leveled at his head. "Not. A. Sound." He looked like a badly dressed Peacekeeper engineer. That was good, PK soldiers would probably risked their heads being blown off. PK engineers are either hot blonde ladies, or cowardly guys.

"Huh?" The PK looked at me confused, "Look, I really, REALLY don't want you firing that off, but if your going to threaten me, then please do it in Common so I can understand."

Needless to say, this confused the hell out of me. I thought all PK's got translator microbes when they where born, guess I was wrong. "Oh come off IT!"

* * *

**End POV**

* * *

John hit the wall with his free fist. "Every time life seems to settle down, the Universe has to screw things up." He motioned with his gun to get Harper out of the conduit. Suddenly a holographic lady appeared in front of them.

"Harper, my last scans revealed the intur..." Rommie looked at both Harper and John. "Ah, I see you found him."

Harper cleared his throat, "Um, well, he sort'a found me. I think he's upset about something, but he doesn't speak common." Harper looked nervously at the gun still trained at his head."

"Listen, I don't know how I got here, or were the hell I am, but I will shoot you if you don't shut up!" John heard footsteps coming from all sides. He lunged towards Harper and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Wrong move." Dylan, Tyr, Beka, and Rommie all appeared from different directions. Dylan and Rommie holding their force-lances, Tyr and Beka with their gauss guns.

"Dylan, I have analyzed the language he is speaking. It's a Old Earth dialect, English."

"That is a language has been dead for over 5,000 years!"

"WHAT! ... Wait, wait, wait.. I know what you guys are up to, you're trying to trick me. You can all understand me just fine." He tightened his grip on Harper. "Where are you Scorpy! Maldis! Eienstein!.. HUH! Come on and show your self!" John yelled down the corridor, "I know you're there!"

Dylan tried to sneak up behind the ranting John, but failed.

"One more step and your friend bites the bullet." John had his gun set on heavy stun, but no one there knew that. The guy he was holding stared to turn from pink to red, struggling to breath. John brought his gun closer towards Harpers head to emphasize his point.

Dylan stopped inching forward, understanding John's motion. "Okay, okay... " backing away, he turned towards the others. "Chances are, if we can't understand him, he can't understand us. Rommie, how did he get here?"

"My scans revealed that there is small residue from a terseract near... that wall. He seems to have a better immune system then Harper's. He also has some sort of neuro-circuitry in his brain."

* * *

**John's Mind**

* * *

"_You know John, they could be telling the truth_."

"Harvey, this is not the time, GO!" John pointed towards a old green dumpster. "When I want your opinion, then I'll ask for it!"

"_Your loss_."

"Just GO, LEAVE. VAMOOSE! SCRAM!"

* * *

**Real Life**

* * *

John snapped back to reality just as a smart bullet hit him in the shoulder. This caused him to yelp in pain and release his hold on Harper. "Frell!" John raised his pistol at Dylan with his good hand. Suddenly a discharge of electricity shot out from the ceiling, hitting his good hand. "YOU FRIED WYNNONA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST FRIED WYNNONA!" John straighten and lunged towards the nearest target, and promptly decked Harper. He spun around and gave Dylan a right hook to the jaw and a sharp jab in the solar plexis. Twisting to avoid Tyr's punch, he used his momentum to hit Tyr on the back of his head with the butt of his gun, hard. John ducked, narrowly missing a kick in the head by Beka's boot. 'Aw man, they just had to have a lady. I hate fighting ladies, they fight so dirty.' He was so busy ducking Beka's kicks and swings that he failed to notice Rommie coming up behind him. He didn't even have time to say 'Ow' when he was rudely hurled into blackness.

* * *

**Med Deck  
**

* * *

John's eyes snapped open. "Ow, did anyone get the license plate number of that spaceship that hit me?" He tried to sit up, but felt some resistance. "What the heck did you do Zahn? I mean, seriou..." Suddenly the previous events hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh CRAP!" He looked down and saw metal restraints on both his wrists and ankles. He quickly looked around the room as best he could. Satisfied that he was alone, he worked on loosening them.

* * *

**Command Deck**

* * *

Dylan, Tyr, Beka, Rommie, Trance, and Harper all stood watching the screen in front of them. "Are you sure this is the right man?" Dylan asked quizzically."Not 100 percent. I'm not a research vessel, nor am I equipped with a extensive library or historical archive. But from what information I do have stored in my database, I am 80 percent sure that the person in Med-Deck is John Crichton, the human that brought Earth to the attention of the Vedrans. If I am right, than we must return him to his proper time and place, or else life as we know it, would cease to exist." 

"Okay, well first order on the agenda is communi-"

Harper cut Dylan off, "I might be able to help you there Boss. When I had that Perisid data stored in my mind, I vaguely remember designing nanobots to translate one language to another so that people can understand each other. I might be able to make a modified version, with just two languages, one English, the other Common."

"Sounds like a good plan," Dylan said, "Trance, see how our guest is doing, but be careful. He fought both me and Tyr, and he won."

"I will be," she said as she left Command, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

**Med Deck**

* * *

John had wrestled with the restraints for nearly a half a arn, but they showed no signs off weakening. It felt as if his wrists were on fire because he had rubbed them raw.

'Swish'

'Ah-ha, now they show up,' he thought as he pretend to be sleeping.

"So this is the poor person who's been messing with the time line. We are just going to hav'ta get you back."

John heard her step over to a consol nearby and start pressing buttons.

"Oh, you're awake!"

John still pretended to sleep.

"Fine, don't talk to me then," the female said in a pouty voice that made her sound like a upset 5yr. old.

* * *

**John's Mind  
**

* * *

"_Talk to her John, you might be able to learn a few things about this place_." Harvey popped up in his mind.

"Sheesh, give me a warning next time you do that. And seriously Harvey, now is not a good time."

"_I won't leave till you do_." Harvey then opened his mouth and started singing a Britney Spears song that John had heard when he was on Earth. It wouldn't have been that bad if Harvey hadn't used Britney Spears voice to sing it.

"Argh, alright, alright," John covered his ears, "I'll talk to her."

Harvey smiled and disappeared.

* * *

**Real Life  
**

* * *

John opened his eyes to see a purple alien standing over him with a worried look on her face.

"What was that?" Trance asked. Not getting an answer, she walked over and pressed a button on a panel. "Dylan, we have a problem. Our visitor seems to have another consiecnce in him. I don't think that's right. Can you come down to Med-Deck. Oh, and bring Harper with you."

"Harper?" Confusion was evident in Dylan's voice.

"I need him to check something mechanical for me, the neuro-circuitry in our guest's brain."

"Okay, we will be there soon."

Trance turned towards her patient, only to find him looking quizzically at her.

'How could she tell Harvey was in here?' John thought confused. He took a moment to study her. She had blonde hair with bits of purple, pointed ears, a tail flicking around in the air, and she seemed to sparkle slightly. After a few minutes the door opened with a swish. The tall brown haired man from the hallway, obviously 'Dylan', entered followed closely by the short, spiky haired Pk, most certainly 'Harper'.

"Harper, did you create the translation 'bots yet?" Trance asked.

"Yep, got'em right here, my sparkly babe." Harper held up his hand, revealing four nano-injectors.

"Good," Trance grabbed them for Harper. She first injected herself, then Dylan and Harper. Before John had time to react she injected the 'bots into his bloodstream.

* * *

**If we could go into John's skull towards the base of the brain, you would see a war being fought across his nerves between the microbes and the nanobots.**

* * *

At first John felt nothing, but soon he felt a tickle near his neck, then it increased to a dull ache. "Oh crap..." John trailed off as the ache turned into fire, but that wasn't what had him worried. It was the fact that he could no longer understand the trio any more.

"Something's wrong," Trance said while checking her instruments. "There is increase neural activity. We still won't be able to understand him for another five minutes." She prepared an injection of sedative and injected John with it. "Harper, our patient seems to have neuro-circuitry in his head, as Rommie said, but I believe it is active. I think that if you put a VR-Helm on him, you could jack into his mind.

"That might work, I'd have to reconfigure a helm to interface with his circuitry," Harper reached for a nearby VR-Helm that he had left in Med-Deck last time he was sick. After tinkering with it for a grand total of 30 seconds he cheered, "Yes! Am I a genius or what." Harper had a huge grin on his face as he stepped over to put the helmet on.

Trance grabbed his arm to stop him, "He's asleep now so he shouldn't actively fight you in his mind."

"Okay, okay," Harper held up his hand to stop Trance from continuing, "I'll be carefull." Harper finished putting the VR helm onto John, and plugged in his cord to the base of the helmet. He activated the VRH and winced slightly as he felt his mind stream into John's.

* * *

**John Crichton's Mind  
**

* * *

Harper arrived inside the labyrinth of circuitry installed inside of John's brain. After searching through some poorly hidden programs, Harper found a schematic of the device. "What a hack job! Amatuers, sheesh."

"What are you doing here?" asked and smooth, cultured, spooky voice.

Haper felt a chill go down his virtual spine. He whirled around and was met with a very strange sight. An aged man with sunken eyes, sharp cheek bones, with his skin as tight as saran wrap. Dressed in a skin-tight leather mask type thing. A hawiian top and kahki pants were pulled over an equally skin tight black leather suit. In the backround it looked like a Ladies Volleyball game on a beach. One team seemed slighty metalic, where as the other team had a skin color of grass green, rose petal pink, sunshine yellow, sea water blue. They practically screamed organic. The score was astronomical, 1,392,478,921 to 1,392,478,929 with the metal gals winning. Harper noticed that whenever one female let the ball fall down on their side, that player would disappear. The Organics would divide cells, meaning that one would spilt into two. If a Metalic disappered, one female would seems to draw rescources from around her and create another player. After ten or more of these regenerations, Harper noticed that only one Organic and Metalic were replicating. 'Must be Queens'.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded harshly.

"Oh, I'm, uh," Harper studdered. "I'm here to, uh, find out what's the deal with the implant that, um, you? have."

"Ha, if this was my mind, I would have turned your mind into mush and shoved you back where you came from. I am a cerebral implant, left by the real me."

"Okay, well if you don't aren't the owner, then where is he?"

"He's not all here at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you injected him with those translator nanobots, his translator microbes went nuts. They survive by feeding on soundwaves, and then they expell sort of a translation of what was said." After a slightly confused expression from Harper, Harvey tried to simplify it. "Think of it as breathing in oxygen, then expelling carbon dioxide. Your body knows what to do automatically, it's in your genetics. That is the same basic principle as the microbes. Anyway, the translator microbes are trying to survive by fighting off the nano-bots. The translator microbes colonize at the base of the brain near the centeral nervous system. They don't care if they harm the host or not as long as they survive. It is imperitave that the translator microbes win. The 'Head of the Hive' if you will, is attached to the primary bundle of nerves which control arm and leg movment. If 'she' dies, then John will never be able to move again." Harvey stared at Harper, looking him up and down. "And frankly, I don't trust you." Harvey's hand shot out as quick as lightning and grabbed Harper by the throat. As Harper virtually struggled with Harvey, he tried to call up the exit out of John's mind, but each time he found himself being blocked.

"How?" gasped Harper.

"I've been in here longer than you. I know how to do certain things. One of them is stopping your acess to my circutry."

"But, you let me in." Harper was almost a feet off the ground, he wasn't choking, but he couldn't get down or call up the exit. He was stuck.

"Only in order to find out what I am dealing with. It is in my best interest to keep you here and send John back in your place. Unfortunately I'll have to wait till most of the drug that 'Trance' injected into John wears off. Until then, you'll be stuck," Harvey threw Harper into the huge green dumpster, "in there." As the lid closed tightly, Harvey brushed off his outfit, then conjured up a chair to watch the show.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please let me know how you liked it so far. I replaced the first chapter with this one because I  
**


	2. What the Hesmana?

**.:Continued:. **

John felt himeself go on a roller coaster ride of the mind. He tensed up just before he was slammed into something that felt like a brick wall. "Ah freil, that hurt," John said dazed, not sure of his surrouding. "Pilot? Zahnn? Aer-" hie voice cut off as he realized that it wasn't his voice. "What the..?" He reached up to feel his neck. John pulled his hands back sharply, not recognizing them. As he scrutinized them, he jumped a foot in the air when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Harper? Are you okay?"

John whipped his head around to find the scoure of the voice. 'Sheesh, what sould I tell her? That I'm fine even though its not me that she's asking about? Safer to play along for now.' "Hell ya, I'm just spiffy."

"Are you sure?" Trance asked concerned. "Maybe I should run some tests to be safe."

"Nah, I'm good. I just need some rest. Yea, some rest, then I'll be as good as new." John hopped off the bed and nearly tripped over 'his' own feet. He felt something pull at his neck sharply. Then everything went black.

* * *

Trance had watched in slow motion as Harper leaped off the bed, lost his footing, and almost pulled out his data port. As the cable was still in. She rushed over and, with all her might, hoisted Harper's still form onto the bed. "Something is wrong," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Andromeda, show us the security footage on Med-Deck right after Harper jacked out," Trance said while looking at the screen. She was on the command deck with Dylan, Beka, Rommie, and Tyr.

"Acknowlegded."

The first few minutes spoke volumes.

"Ah freil, that hurt." Dazed.

"Pilot? Zahnn? Aer-" Shocked.

"What the...?"

Once the vid ended Beka looked at Dylan. "That doesn't sound or act like the Harper we know. He might be forgetfull at times, but never anything reguarding his port. It must be that John person."

"He took over Harper, we have to switch them somehow." Trance said quietly.

"Agreed," Dylan said.

"Sooo, got a plan?" Beka asked.

"Well, not at the moment, no."

Slience...

"'Harper' is waking up," stated an irritated ScreenAndromeda.

* * *

Med-Deck

* * *

"Ow, ow, freiling dren, ow," John sat up and gingerly felt 'his' neck for damage. "What the freil!" His hand recoiled at the touch of cold metal. It seemed to be attached to his neck. 'Maybe a medical scanner or mind reader thingy, you never know.' He thought as he attempted to remove it, and was rewarded with a sharp pain and a light show of sparks. "OW, aw crap man." John was unaware that behind him a group of very annoyed people were watching his every move. If he touched Harpers data port again they would most certainly move. "What the hell am I doing here!" John mumbled. He looked around the room for the first time since he was transfered into the little man's body. "What is wrong with me?" He demanded to himself, still unaware of the people in the shadows. John stood up and took a cautious step forward before feeling a sharp, painful tug at his neck. His hand flew up to the port and realized that there was a piece of wire stuck in it. Carefully he removed it, and was grateful that it didn't exploded when he did. John walked over to a sink and splashed some water on his face, but then made the mistake of looking up. "AAAHH!" He screamed in horror. "What the freaking hesmana happened to me!" He felt his new face as 'it' displayed shock and horror. "I'm stuck in someones body! Oh crapohcrapohcrap."

* * *

**To be continued... **


	3. Sorry

**.:Continued:. **

'Now is not the time to be panicking,' John thought to himself. Out load he said, "Get a grip John." Pacing he continued to talk to himself, still unaware of the people in the shadows. "Either I'm in a coma and this all is a product of my deranged mind, or I went through a wormhole to an unrealized reality. Harvey would be waking around here if this was a coma. So this MUST be another reality!" He looked back in the mirror and asked, "But how did I switch bodies?" Pause. "When Harvey threw the shorty in the dumpster. Problem sloved!" Another pause. "Figured out anyway," John said as he looked down at his new hands.

"Harper." Trance said as cheerly as possible when she bounced into the room with her tail waving wildly around in nervousness. The rest of the crew was right at her heels.

"How you feeling sport?" Beka asked calmly, trying to avoid Trance's chaotic tail and keep the anger out of her voice. If they were going to find out more about this 'John' that was inhabiting Harper's body then they shouldn't let him know that they knew, or John might threaten to harm Harper's body. They might tell him when they thought the time was right, but not right now.

"Honestly?" John asked. He cleared his throat and looked catiously around the room. "Promise not to kill me?" Not even waiting for an answer or an affirming nod, John put himself between the crew by walking behind a Medical Bed. "I'm not Harper." He closed his eyes and ducked behind the bed, waiting for the weapons fire that never came. John carefully peeked his head out in case any of them wanted to wait until they had a clear shot. When John realized that no one was shooting, yelling or beating him up, he peeked out from behind the bed, hoping that no one was waiting till they got a clear shot. He was met with the sight of the pretty blonde who he didn't want to hit in the corridor, and boy did she look mad. "Sorry?" John offered as he stood up with his hands raised.

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it you little maggot," she rushed over to him, and if looks could kill, John would be floating molecules in space. "Listen up real good 'cause I'm only going to say this once. What did you do with Harper? And how can we get him back?"

John had the sudden urge to tell Beka to cool her jets and that she looked hot when she got mad. 'Huh? How did I know her name?' He cleared his throat. "Well, when Harper stumbled across Harvey hidden away in that neural circutry from hell, he set off a special intruder program. Of course that was 'after' he saw the Volleybell game on the beach. Harvey trapped him there, stopped him from exiting, then threw Harper into the Green Dumpster." Ingnoring the 'Is-this-man-insane?' looks that he was getting from everyone in the room, he continued. "Harvey sent either all of me or just the concious part of me back into Harper's brain. There was something important that I was supposed to do, but I can't remember. It was all very hazy. Ya know Rommie, your holo-matrix looks fuzzy."'What did I just sa- Oh no.' John thought. "Problem, it seems that, while my concious is here, part of Harper's knowledge and sub-concious is here to.

* * *

** TBC... **

What kind of problems will Harper's subconcious cause? What is Harper doing inside of John's mind? Has he gotten out of the green dumpster yet? Those questions may be answered in the next chapter :)


	4. Solution

John's Mind

"Hello?" Pause. "Can I come out now?"

"No"

Pause.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No"

"Now... please?"

"NO"

"How about now?"

"For the last time NO!"

"Oh, come on. Now?"

"SHUT UP!"

"No. Can I get out now?"

Infuritated, Harvey leapt from the beach lounge chair that he was in and rushed over to the green dumpster. "What part of the word NO do you not understand!"

"What part of "Bored-out-of-my-freaking-mind" do YOU not understand?"

Harvey reached in with his dead, clamy, leather-clad hand and grabbed Harper's neck. "If I where you I would stop talking before someone where to break your scrawny little neck."

Seamus Harper normally would have paid attention to people threatening his life, if only ffor a short while, but not once did his gaze fall upon Harvey. Harper was focusing all of his attention on the volleyball game. They way that the women played, dissappeared, then reappeared, seemed to hypnotize him. "Will you look at that, the teams are tied, and that lady looks hot."

"Are you listening to me?" Harvey said as he shook Harper like a leaf in the wind.

"Nope. How about you let me watch the show and I'll be quiet for the rest of the time that I'm stuck in here?"

A low growl escaped Harvey's lips, but he relented. After all, anything would worth it in order to shut that pitiful man up. With a crippling glare that would have killed a sebacean, Harvey threw Harper onto a nearby chair. "Be quiet," he said rather uselessly as Harper could not be communicated to.

* * *

**Med Deck**

* * *

John was trying rather aimlessly to back away from the murderous glare of Beka. "Listen, I can probably find a way out of this, after all, I am a genius." 'There it goes again.' "I mean, I'm not the genius here, but Harper is. Although he's not here, so I guess that no-one here is a genius, except for you Rom-doll." John paused. "Did I just say that? Lame." 

Beka glowered at him one last time before turning her attention to Dylan. "_CAPTAIN _Hunt. I except you to come up with another stupid sceme to get this idiot out of Harper and back into his own body so that I can shove him out the air-lock." She paused for a moment then clarified. "I don't mean Harper, but this dirt bag out the air-lock."

"Ah, that would make more sense." Dylan turned to Rommie. "Any suggestions?"

"Only one, but I doubt that Beka woul-"

"Now I remember!" Shouted John. "Harvey told me to dissarm or dissassemble the stupid nano-bots that you idiots injected into me." Harper's borrowed face suddenly blanced. "Oh Freil." He started pacing. "If I don't get it fixed soon then my body will be permenately damaged."

"Explain." Rommie asked.

"When the purple fairy over there injected thoses stupid nano's into me, they immediately attempted to attach to my centeral nervous system. That just happens to be where my translation microbes are.

"Translation microbes?" Trance asked puzzled.

"Yea, they do some weird thingy when end up translating any language into mine so that I can understand them."

"So you could understand us from the begining?" Dylan repeated, as realization dawned upon him.

"Hell yes, and I thought that you where peacekeepers, and that is not somebody who I would like to be in the company of. Although I bet that Commadant Graza would be totally hot in -," John covered his hands over his mouth before therest of that sentence could make it out. "Who's body am I in? Theperv of the universe?"

Beka gave a small smile before she remembered whatall had happened and that the person in front of her wasn't really Harper.

"More or less," was Tyr's stotic reply.

"Dylan, in my recent update from the Commewealth Medical Research and Tech, there is a file that involves conciousness transfer by way of a dataport. I believe that I may beable to transfer Harper's mind back into his own body, however that would result in the loss of John's concious."

"Now listen, before you decide to take apart my brain using a blender or whatever, let me try to fix this. I mean, it wasn't even my fault!" John said as he slowly started to back away towards a vent nearby that he believed he could fit in. All he would have to do is go to the lower decks where he hasn't been able to fix the sensors and keep very still and quiet so that Tyr wouldn't be able to find him with his senses. 'How the heck did I know that?'

"Oh? And whose fault was it then?" Dylan asked increduously.

"Harvey's."

"Who?" The group asked in unison.

"Harvey, my little present from Scorpy."

"Who?" They repeated.

"Scorpy is the evil villain of the, um, time or universe that I come from."

"Time," Rommie clarified.

"What?"

"You said time or universe. There is a 80 match that you are Jonathan 'John' Chricton, a member of NASA that ran missions from Earth to Mars in the year 2002. During that time you accidentally stumbled across a small flucuation in the fabric of subspacethat threw you into a slipstream event which deposited you infront of the Tarn Vedra, the Vedrans homeworld. You stayed there for almost a months before they found where you lived in the galaxy. Since they knew of the Earth, they opened trade relations in the year 4586 and your 23 times great grandson was the one that the Vedrans chose to negotiate the terms with. This was of course, only when the Earth had advanced effectivally enough to have certain items that the Vedrans wanted."

"I have know idea where you got that information, but you aren't talking about me. My name is John Chriton, a member of IASA. I was working on a way to travel out of the solar system when a wormhole opened up and flung me into God-only-knows where in the middle of a firefight between the PeaceKeeper fleet and a prision transport. After I literally bumped into a ship and it blew up, the prision ship caught my module in their docking web. Anyway, it turns out that the ship that blew up was the fleet comanders brother. So I ended up with criminal's in a prision ship fleeing from a guy that believes that I intentionally killed his brother. This led to almost a year of needless running around from the idiot. He end's up becoming the captain of Moya's offspring, Talyn. Moya is the prision ship. Talyn is the hybrid Leviathan and Peacekeeper tech. Now we are doing some running from Scorpious, a guy who was after my brain all because some stupid alien race decided to put wormhole technology information into my brain. What's really funny is the fact that I couldn't acess it, but he could. Anyway, he place a neurochip into my brain and that ended up taking control of me and killing Aeryn, a renagede Peacekeeper. I finally got the chip out, and during the operation, Zhann, gave a huge amount of her energy and life force to bring Aeryn back. Recently we have been trying to find a planet with the rigght type of soil and sun to plant Zhann in. Today was one of our very few quiet days and I was walking around Moya when something blue apeared in front of me and I ended up in that hallway. And before you whine about there being no such thing as another universe, I know that there is because you didn't know what the peacekeeper were. And since you have a record going back to the 20th century, then you would have had detailed records about the PK's or Scarrens."

"Scarren? I believe that we might have a record on them." Rommie closed her eyes briefly. "Scarren, life forms from the planet Scarra. Wiped out by the magog in the year 9045. No significant technological advancements to date."

"There, that proves it. Were I'm from the Scarrens are one of the biggest and baddest guys that hate the cold that rule half of the galaxy that I was in."

"Hey, all this oh-my-life-is-so-horrible crap isn't getting us closer for finding a solution," Beka pointed out rather loudly.

"You're right Beka. Tyr, confine John here in a holding cell until we can sort this mess out and find a solution."

John looked between Tyr, Trance, Beka, and Rommie as they started to close in.

"Look Har- John, it's for your own good. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself in this ship."

"Or hurt the ship," Rommies added mildly.

"Ya know folks, you got a point there. In fact, I think I'll go hang out with my supply of sparky." With those parting words, John turned and ran full tilt towards a recently opened tube that hopfully lead into the inner workings of the ship and not a dead end. At the last possible moment, where it looked like he was about ready to collide with the wall, he jumped up with his suprisingly strong legs and shot through the tunnel. As he passed the enterance he could feel a strong arm catch hold of his boot. He wriggled for a moment and the shoe came flying off, followed by a muffled thud. John raced through the various tubes and alcoves as he seemingly aimlessly moved about trying to avoid being caught. Everyonce and awhile he would hear the muffled yells of either Beka of Tyr calling out his name and telling him that it would be safer if he came back right away. "Fat chance about that," John muttered. After what seemed like an eternity, John crawled through a small hole that lead into a blocked off crew quarters. Dimly lit and nothing working seemed to suggest that he was in the lower part of the ship where the sensors were sporadic at best. "Now hopefully this crew member had a little bit stashed away for a cold night." John rumaged through the drawers and cubby holes when all of a sudden he remembered sommething. It didn't feel like he was the one remembering it, so it must have been Harper's memory. "In the third panel just above the mirror in the bathroom." John walked over and pried off the panel. Sure enough there was some cans of soda called "Sparky" and a few beers of various brands. "Heh, this kid must be pretty clever, he even has it refrigderated." He grabbed on of the Sparky's cause it had loads of caffinee and he would need loads in order to figure out a way to fix his own body so that Harper could figure out a way to switch back. John looked around theroom and noticed for the first time that there was clothes, datapads withjack-in sites, and a few cords scattered around. Hopefully there would be something there that he could use to reprogram the nanobots."Looks like this is going to be a long night."

* * *

**How are things going for Harper with Harvey? Will Beka and Tyr find John before he can come up with a solution? Read my next chapter to find out. **

**AN: I will be house sitting for the next few days, so I won't be able to get on much, sorry. I will also strive to update my other fanfics, but don't hold your breath. And if it seems like John is a touch bit out of character, that is because both him and the subconsious bit of Harper is with him.**


End file.
